ANGEL CuBE
by strawberypocky
Summary: This is a secret: Heaven is a company, and angels are its employees! Mimi, a beginning angel in the death department, is very excited when she receives her first assignment. But what if she doesn't want her victim, Yamato, to die? [Mimato]
1. testimony 001: mission

**ANGEL CUBE**

testimony 001 : mission

--------------------------------------------

Where am I?

_You're in heaven._

What-! I'm…I'm dead…?

_Yes, you are. Welcome to Heaven Enterprise, Tachikawa Mimi._

***

[ I would have never suspected that Heaven is actually a divine corporation, nor that angels are really operating employees. Ever since I died in the car accident a month ago, my time in Heaven has been a hurricane experience…by the way, I'm Mimi Tachikawa; your typical angel in training! ]

'Mimi-chan, aren't you nervous about your first assignment?" A girl with purple hair and big glasses questioned, darting an anxious look at her friend.

"Why should I be?" The other girl replied, glancing around the cafeteria for a vacant table. "It shouldn't be a difficult task to carry out, right?"

Miyako sighed, wishing her new companion wasn't so naïve. "You're going to be working in the Death Department…do you think it's that easy to transport innocent souls from Earth to Heaven?"

"…yes?" Mimi tried, offering a childlike grin, mirth filling her chocolate eyes.

"Mimi!"

"What?" The pretty brunette put on an innocent expression. "What did I say?"

"Oh, never mind. Look- there's two empty seats next to Koushirou-kun…" Miyako directed her index finger towards a boy with red hair, sitting alone.

"Konnichiwa, Kou-chan!" Mimi teased, flopping down next to the short boy, who blushed in response.

"Tachikawa-san, Inoue-san…" He politely nodded in greeting.

"Gosh, it's been a year since we met and you still treat me like a stranger," Miyako huffily placed her lunch set down.

"Eto…sorry." The fifteen year old smiled awkwardly and continued to dine from his bento box.

"So, did you hear? Mimi-chan was hired in the Death Department! Can ya believe it? Death Department!" Miyako's eyes sparked in distress. "Placing a fresh angel into working in that unit is horrible! Especially Mimi here is so innocent…"

"Miya-chan, I'm not that innocent!" Mimi countered, a frown gracing her lips. "I'm perfect for the job, even Kou-chan think so. Right, Kou-chan?" She prodded, eyeing the boy expectantly.

Intimidated, sweat beads rolled down Koushirou's face. "P-pardon? Oh yea, yea! You're definitely ideal for the occupation, Tachikawa."

Mimi smiled smugly at her purple-haired friend. "See?"

"Whatever," Yolei sighed in surrender and picked at her food. "Just be careful."

***

A young man with chin-length blue hair snarled as he eyed the inexperienced angel recruits, piled in the Death Department conference room. "Listen up! I'm your boss, Kido Jyou. But everyone can call me Kido-sama," His eyes flashed behind his frameless spectacles. "I will announce your name and you shall come up to me and collect your first assignment."

'You can do this Mimi! You can do this!' Mimi bit her lip nervously while she encouraged herself.

"…Tachikawa Mimi!"

"Hai!" Mimi stood up from her seat and paced towards the man, ignoring her trembling knees.

Kido-sama handed her a file and nodded. "Good luck. You will need it."

"T-thanks." Mimi stumbled, dodging her supervisor's gaze. She treaded back to her seat and curiously flipped open the folder he had given her. Sheets of records and papers were attached. The world 'PROFILE' caught her eye. She slipped the document out and peered at it.

PROFILE of ISHIDA YAMATO

Name: Yamato "Matt" Ishida

Age: Sixteen

Description: (Photo attached)

5 feet, 9 inches. 120 lbs; blonde hair, blue eyes.

Termination date: Approximately in 3 months, 9 days.

'Weird…it's like I've seen him around before,' Mimi's eyebrows knitted as she grazed the picture of an unsmiling boy with a finger. She reviewed his report again. "Nani-! One hundred and twenty pounds at five feet nine? He's…he's too thin!" Her jaw dropped, attracting a few strange stares.

'…I wonder why he's going to die in three months and nine days."

***

9:08 pm. In the Angel Trainees dorm room base, two angels lounged on their beds, debating animatedly.

"You're going to allow that beautiful creature die? No way!" Miyako gushed, staring at Yamato Ishida's photograph dreamily. "He's so handsome! How could you let him die?"

Mimi snorted and pulled on a white blouse. "Don't blame me! It's my mission, alright? It's not like I can do anything to prevent him from dying anyway."

Miyako's crimson eyes flickered cunningly. "Rebirth? That's Koushirou's unit…"

"Mou! Miya-chan, stop polluting your head with outrageous ideas. We are NOT resurrecting Ishida Yamato after he expires! I can…I can get fired and sent to hell or something!" The brunette moaned, shaking her head in disapproval.

The younger girl sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll drop the suggestion on reviving mister cutie here."

"Good." Mimi clapped her hands together and the lights switched off.

"Hey!" Miyako sputtered, wondering why her friend was going to sleep so early. "It's only nine!" she clapped in exasperation and the room glowed brightly once more.

"Uugh…I'm tired, Miya-chan. And I have to arrive on Earth at ten in the morning…" The sleepy girl mumbled and flopped onto her bed in fatigue.

"Fine…goodnight Mimi." The room darkened again.

All Miyako received was a light snore in response.

--------------------------------------------

end testimony 001.


	2. testimony 002 : I don’t need promises

**ANGEL CUBE**

testimony 002 : I don't need promises

--------------------------------------------

Mimi's wings expanded as she dived from Heaven, on her way to Japan. 'My first mission! This will be exciting!'

A few minutes later, she landed swiftly on the rooftops of the tiny Ishida residence. Jumping down, she peered through the windows of the small house, looking for the boy that matched the profile description.

"Remember, Tachikawa. Your only duty is to look out for him for the last few months of his life. He cannot see you, but make sure he is out of harm's way, and receives happy memories before he is taken to Heaven." Kido-sama's words from the morning resonated in her head.

"I'll do my best!" Mimi exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. Using her unique angel abilities, she flew right through the wall…

and emerged in a shadowy, dismal room with little furniture and a disturbing atmosphere.

The brunette shivered, hugging herself tightly. "Jeez…it's chilly in here."

"Freeze." A low, silky voice said from behind.

Eyes widening, Mimi halted in her tracks.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" The stranger interrogated, the tone in his voice grew tense.

"I'm…I'm Mimi, an Angel Trainee. I'm here to protect you." The girl swallowed, her chest constricting in fear. 'How could a human see me? It's not possible!' She panicked, her head pounding with a million questions. She bravely continued. "You're Yamato-kun…right?"

"…maybe." The pitch relaxed slightly.

Pivoting to face Yamato, Mimi bowed; her eyes squeezed shut in humiliation. "G-gomen! I didn't mean to intrude- I never knew humans could see us-!"

A chuckle emitted from the boy.

The angel peeked open one brown eye and said, "Eh? You…you're not bothered by my existence?"

Yamato shook his head. "Not really. I sometimes see ghosts, spirits from the older generations of my family. I am…not bothered at all." A tiny smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Blinking in bewilderment, all Mimi could say was: "Oh. I see." And an evident crimson color flushed her cheeks.

"I'm in some sort of trouble, aren't I?" It was more of a statement than a question, the blonde's brow arched inquisitively as he stretched out on his bed.

'He can't figure out that he's going to pass on soon!' Mimi groaned silently and shook her head. "No, no. You're not in trouble…you're just special. And that's why I have to look after you." She offered an unconvincing smile before turning away.

The boy began to sing, softly. His eyes closed in luxury and he gently nodded his head to the beat:

Even if I lost tomorrow,

and even if I lost you, too,

I want to shine,

smiling as best as I can.

I call out to you now with my tears.

I don't need promises or such things,

because of the precious

strength that you've given me.

I call out to you now with my eyes.

I don't need promises or such things.

I reach out to you now with my eyes,

even on the coldest night.

I don't need promises…

Mimi's heart twisted, an unfamiliar, aching sensation rushed through her body. "N-nice song…" She choked out, gazing into Yamato's sad, ocean eyes.

"Thank you. I don't know why- but many songs come into my head. They appear out of nowhere, and I just start singing them…" He sighed wearily. "It's as if…I have someone else's memory stored in the back of my head."

The angel sat on the edge of Yamato's bed and draped the covers over him. "It may be a good thing…you sing very well." She grinned shyly, causing the blonde to smile back.

"Arigato, Mimi-san."

"Sleep! It's almost midnight. You need your rest."

Yamato cast her a fleeting look. "Funny, that's what my mom always says. I need to sleep more than nine hours a day. Eat three healthy meals. Stay away from sports. I don't go to school anymore, you know? Okaa-san says there is too much pressure." He breathed heavily.

"But I know something is wrong with me. Yet nobody wants to tell me."

Mimi tucked the blanket under the blonde's chin and whispered soothingly, "Nothing is wrong with you…"

"Don't lie to me. You're an angel, and angels have to be honest." Yamato stared at her demandingly, his dull eyes flashing in agony.

"Am I dying?"

--------------------------------------------

end testimony 002.


	3. testimony 003: Lies and burnt eggs

**ANGEL CUBE**

testimony 003 : Lies and burnt eggs

--------------------------------------------

"Am I dying?"

Mimi stared into his sad eyes and faltered. 'Should I tell him…?" She finally shook her head and managed a limp smile.

"No. You're not dying."

Relief washed over Yamato's features and he closed his eyes, drifting off into a serene sleep. "That's good to know…"

Mimi clapped a hand to her mouth as she watched him, tears filling her eyes. The night was silent except for a whisper emitted in the darkness:

"I'm so sorry…but I don't want you to find out the truth."

***

"Hey, hey Yama-kun! Ueda-chan told me you wrote a song especially for me!" A pretty brunette giggled, holding her fingers to her lips. "Fu fu, do you like me that much?"

The blonde rolled his eyes but grinned all the same. "Whatever…it's not that of a big deal anyway."

The mysterious girl pouted, placing her hands on her hips. "Nani? It is a big deal! C'mon, sing for me! You know how much I love your music…"

_Sing?_

"Okay, just the chorus. I haven't really finished the song yet." Yamato smiled and strummed a few chords on his guitar as he began to sing quietly.

Even if I lost tomorrow,

and even if I lost you, too,

I want to shine,

smiling as best as I can.

I call out to you now with my tears.

I don't need promises or such things,

because of the precious

strength that you've given me…

He ended the song with a sad smile and rotated his gaze back to the unidentified girl. "How was it?"

But the girl wasn't there anymore. She had vanished into thin air.

***

Sunlight awoke Yamato as his eyes sleepily opened to the crack of dawn peeping through the shutters. 'Unn…weird dream…'

"Good morning, Yamato-kun! How was your night's rest?" A chipper voice exclaimed from the end of the bed.

Scratching the back of his head, the boy stared at the pretty angel sitting across from him. "Uh…fine, thanks. You're still here?"

"Yup!" Mimi nodded happily. "Unless you want me to leave, you can always say so,"

"Eto…I don't mean it that way. It's nice to have some company." Smiling sheepishly, Yamato peeled off the sheets wrapped around his legs and slid off his bed with sluggish effort.

The brunette watched him with aroused curiosity, eyeing his stick-like legs and arms, his spinal cord protruding like a sore thumb from the back of his pajamas. "Oi…you're too skinny ne, Yamato-kun."

Turning around, Yamato bored his soulless eyes into hers. "I know."

With that, he strolled out of his room and closed the door shut with a click.

Mimi stared at the door, cocking her head in confusion. Her heart thumped wildly, almost terrified. "Eh…? What was that all about?"

***

"You're too skinny ne, Yamato-kun…" Her concerned voice resonated in his head like a bell. 'What would she know?' Curling his lip in annoyance, he growled and began to fry the eggs. Breakfast will help him take his mind off things.

"Ano…are you mad at me?" Jumping, the voice startled Yamato's musings.

Mimi stood still, watching him with large troubled eyes, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Nope." He replied brusquely, flipping the egg with a spatula. "Not mad."

"Annoyed?" She pressed on.

"…I dunno."

"Well, I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you."

Before he could respond, she was gone. Sighing to himself, Yamato looked down at his fried eggs and realized they were burnt.

"Shimatta."

--------------------------------------------

end testimony 003.


	4. testimony 004: icecream and memories

**ANGEL CUBE**

testimony 004 : ice-cream and memories

--------------------------------------------

"Mimi no baka…always saying the wrong remarks in front of people," The angel drew in a sharp breath and exhaled, floating pitifully from apartment to apartment.

"Mimi-san! Matte-!" A familiar voice yelled out from below.

She glanced down in surprise and noticed a Yamato in his blue pajamas and slippers scampering to catch up with her. "Yamato-kun! What's the matter?"

The boy came to a stop, clasping his knees and tried to catch his breath. "Come back, Mimi-san. It gets lonely without company. Don't go again," A sad smile widened across his lips and he looked at her pleadingly.

A burning ache tugged at the angel's heart and she nodded as a crystal tear slid down her cheek. "Okay, I promise..."

One way or another, Mimi had a feeling that she could never leave him. There was something strange and memorable that drew her to this boy.

"So, what do you want to do today?" she tenderly took his arm in hers and began to walk beside him.

"What? You know that I'm not allowed to go out, Mimi-san. It's against my Okaa-san's orders."

"Really? Now, I think sneaking out once should be okay."

"Mou, you call yourself an angel? I assumed you wouldn't dare break the rules. Guess not all angels are all good, eh?"

"Hey! Don't be mean, Yamato-kun!"

The two laughed and headed back to his apartment, hope flourishing in their hearts. Perhaps things would be okay for once.

* * * 

"C'mon, a little bit of sugar won't hurt!" The brunette prodded, a playful grin spread across her innocent face, while trying to feed Yamato a spoonful of dessert.

Yamato blushed and pushed the spoon of chocolate ice-cream away, glaring at the angel. "No! Don't baby me!"

The two were sitting on a bench in a vacant park, the first time Yamato has been out in ages.

"Thanks for buying me ice-cream, Yamato-kun." Mimi teased and pinched the blonde's cheek affectionately.

"Yeah, whatever. I needed to get out of that unventilated apartment anyway." He mumbled.

Mimi smiled sweetly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her hear. "Feeling better yet?"

"Yep."

"Glad to hear it. C'mon, let's talk over there!" she took his hand and giggled, leading him to the swings.

"Now aren't you a happy little angel today," Yamato remarked in amusement and sat down on one of the wooden swings.

The brunette shrugged, her eyes twinkling as she swayed back and forth. "Well, I think I haven't felt like this in a long time."

There was a brief silence between them before Mimi's voice interrupted the stillness. "Ne, Yamato-kun…what is your favorite memory?"

A thoughtful and curious gaze was received from her question. "Ano…I have a terrible memory, so let me think for a while." The blonde answered, knitting his eyebrows in concentration.

"Well, while you reflect – I'll tell you a treasured memory of mine that I had before I became an angel trainee." Mimi kicked her legs, initiating the swing to veer higher.

Yamato waited patiently for her to continue as he stared at the sun, which was sinking behind the lilac tinted clouds.

"I was sitting in a field of daisies with a boy, and he and I were having a picnic. Then he sang a song for me while he played his guitar…" she paused, her voice cracking with emotion. "After that, I don't remember anything else." A trace of sadness depicted in her voice as she spoke. "But, I think that person was awfully dear to me. Because that's the only memory I have while I existed on earth."

Yamato's head was in a flurry. An awkward sensation tingled in his body after hearing the angel's memoir. He shook his thoughts away and returned his attention back to the pretty angel. "Mi-chan…"

"Huh? What did you call me?" The brunette turned to him in confusion.

"I didn't say anything," Yamato responded, completely unaware that he called her 'Mi-chan'.

"I swear I heard you call me...Mi-chan."

A sudden burst of light shot through the sky and struck Yamato by the head, causing him to faint.

"Yamato-kun!" Mimi cried and rushed to his side.

Kido-sama unexpectedly materialized next to the angel with a stern expression on his face, his hair bluer than ever in the glowing light. "Tachikawa Mimi, what do you think you're doing?"

Mimi opened her mouth in shock, never expecting to see her boss here. "Kido-sama! I'm doing my job, that is all!"

Kido-sama pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and huffed. "It seems to me, that you and this boy used to know each other when you were alive…otherwise, why is your relationship with him so special? Even now?"

The angel glared at him, shaking her head furiously. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kido-sama. It is not his fault that he can see and converse with spirits."

Her boss sighed in impatience and rolled his eyes. "I don't mean it that way, Tachikawa Mimi. But when he said 'Mi-chan', which was your old nickname when you were alive, I immediately rushed down here because I realized this boy knew you before you came to Heaven Enterprise."

"That's impossible-"

He cut her off. "No it's not, and you seem to be aware that you did used to have a nickname called 'Mi-chan' and you responded to it as well. Your mission will be given to someone else. You cannot see Ishida Yamato anymore."

"This is insane, Kido-sama. He and I didn't even recognize each other when I first saw him! How can you say we met before while I was alive!" Mimi screamed, tears slipping down her face as she tightened her grip on Yamato's frail body.

"Why are you fighting to keep your mission? Is it because you want to be with him so desperately? Have you grown feelings for this Yamato boy?" The boss interrogated coldly, his eyes growing harder by the moment.

'Have I?' Mimi wondered. 'Have I really developed feelings for Yamato-kun? Or have I always loved him…did I really know him when I was alive, and my feelings for him were locked in my heart all along, even after I died?'

"Let go, Tachikawa. It's time to move on. You have a new life in Heaven. Come now, let's go home. This mission is aborted." Kido-sama turned his back on her and flew into the sky, followed by a reluctant brunette with tears trickling down her face.

'Goodbye, Yama-kun…see you someday.'

--------------------------------------------

end testimony 004.


End file.
